Kristina and Parker - Chapter 2
by nycgal1118
Summary: Kristina and Parker the continuation...


A few weeks have gone by and Kristina still hasn't gone to see Parker at her apartment. She's been going to class but has been distant towards Parker. Kristina is still reeling from confronting Parker at Wesleyan and what went down. ****

Kristina walks into the classroom and sits at her desk. ****

 **P: Alright class we are having a pop quiz at the end of the class, so make sure you are paying attention.**

Kristina mumbles under her breath to the student beside her. ****

 **K: Wow, could she pick a better day to have this?**

 **P: Ms. Davis, what did you say?**

 **K: Oh, just complaining to the person sitting next to me about having to take this quiz.**

With a look of irritation on her face Parker responds. ****

 **P: Ms. Davis, do you need to leave the room? I mean if you have something else better to do then getting an education by all means, leave!**

Kristina shrugs her shoulders and leans back in her chair.  
 **  
K: Nope, I'll stay.**

 **P: Alright then, class lets begin.**

Kristina is the last one to finish her quiz. She gets up and takes it to Parker's desk up at the front of the room. ****

Sarcastically Kristina speaks. ****

 **K: Here you go…all done!**

 **P: Kristina, I've noticed a slip in your work and we need to talk about how you can bring your grade back up.**

 **K: Well as you know I've been a bit distracted lately and not in a good way.**

Parker walks to the front of her desk and leans on it. ****

 **P: Kristina, is this going to be a problem? Because I can have you transferred out of my class if it is.**

Kristina responds with an attitude.  
 **  
K: Oh, so now you want to get rid of me….again! I can't win with you Parker. You do 180's on me like donut holes being done on the race track. One minute you're one way and the next you're the opposite. I have tried to cope with everything that has happened between us but it is so hard seeing you every time I come in this damn classroom.**

Parker is taken back by Kristina's response. ****

 **P: OK….**

Kristina interrupts. ****

 **K: And you know what else ticks me off is you act like nothing happened between us. I guess you could say I was a one night stand, and should have known better!**

Parker leans in and kisses Kristina with no hesitation. Kristina is thrown for a loop and pulls away.  
 **  
K: What the hell did you do that for?**

With a slight smile Parker replies. ****

 **P: I've wanted to do that for quite sometime now. Ever since I saw you the first day of class I thought this isn't a coincidence. Kristina, so much has happened since you confronted me at Wesleyan. I wanted to tell you about it and that's why I gave you my address the first day of class. I've been wanting to explain myself to you for a while now.**

Parker moves in closer. ****

 **K: So basically your saying you're not over me?**

 **P: I've never gotten over you Kristina. You are on my mind all the time….**

 **K: So you want me back?**

 **P: Yes, I want you back.**

Now Kristina and Parker are standing so close they can feel each others body heat radiating then Kristina takes a step back.  
 **  
K: Why should I trust anything you say? How do I know you won't for the lack of a better word…dump me, again! You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be with me before. I can't go through that heartbreak again.**

 **P: I know, and I'm sorry. I hurt you terribly and I know that. I can't take back what I did, I can only look towards the future.**

Kristina is standing in front of Parker with her arms crossed. ****

 **K: So if we did get back together how do we manage the teacher/student relationship? You were so adamant about how a student/teacher relationship was forbidden before why is it okay now?**

Parker walks behind her desk and sits down and starts grading the quizzes. ****

 **P: Can we discuss this further over dinner at my place? You still have the address, correct?**

Kristina moves to the front of Parker's desk, leans over and starts fiddling with something on the desk. ****

 **K: I do.**

 **P: Then that settles it. Come by my place on Friday at 7pm and we can finish our conversation then. My next class is starting soon so you need to get your things and get to your next class.**

Kristina moves her hand over Parker's. ****

 **K: I feel like this is deja vu because you're not wearing your wedding ring.**

 **P: No, I'm not.**

Kristina pulls Parker's hand to her lips and kisses it. ****

 **K: I'll see you on Friday then.**

Kristina grabs her things and gives Parker a slight smile as she walks out the door.


End file.
